Resisting The Incubus
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Started as an AU oneshot for Halloween, now developing into a multichapter fic. Vampire Alejandro is looking for his next victim when he sees a pretty Asian girl asleep in her room...please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, Halloween's coming up, and I've been doing study on vampires recently, so this oneshot popped into my head. Why not do something gothic for the upcoming holiday?  
>Plot: AU. Alejandro is a vampire. He seduces every girl he feeds on, and no one can resists his charms. He wanders the streets one night, looking for his next victim. Maybe all he needs is to find someone who he can feed on more than once...Aleheather, naturally! Reader discretion advised for mentions of sexual activity.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, I do not own Alejandro and Heather. I do own the story.**

The incubus vampire was a dangerous creature. _I am more dangerous than most._

A dark figure slipped through the streets. He moved too fast to be human, and blended too well with the shadows. The clock chimed, signalling that it was three am. It was a Tuesday night, and most people were usually asleep by then.

He smirked. _Time to find another victim._

Had anyone been able to see him, they would've been stunned by the vision in front of them. Thick dark hair, green eyes that glowed softly, chiseled features and a smile that could melt the heart of the most embittered human. However, below the flawless beauty lay a monster known as the vampire. All he cared about was his next victim, who never cared that he was taking her blood. No human girl could resist his charms, and would willingly do whatever he wanted. Of course, he would always saitiate his lust while feeding, which the girl always begged for. He made sure they would want it. _After all, who can resist me?_

On his last feed it had been Courtney, a beautiful but uptight brunette with an unusually perfect figure. The way she'd called out and found that she had no control for once was a huge turn-on for him, as it had been for the one before last, a bossy loud girl called Leshawna. However, she'd turned the bossiness straight off when he'd told her how lovely she was – lying of course.

Of the three girls he'd last fed on, his favourite was probably the one before Leshawna – a sweet soft-hearted blonde called Bridgette. She'd been as stunned as the other girls, and her blood tasted amazing. But in the end, she was like every other girl.

This time, he wanted something more. Some girl that wasn't like everyone else. Someone whose blood he could feed on more than once.

He thought he'd found the right girl in a rich neighbourhood. Through the window, he saw a large plush room. In the queen size bed lay a pretty Asian girl, her long hair spread out on the pillow.

A smirk spread across his face, and his fangs extended in anticipation. He opened the window with the enhanced strength all vampires had, and positioned himself next to the bed.

"Wake up, _chica." _he murmured softly.

The girl opened her grey eyes, and started in shock, as every victim had before. Before she could call out, he put a hand over her mouth. "I am not here to hurt you." he partially lied. "If I let you go, will you scream?"

The girl's eyes burned with anger, but she shook her head. He let go, and she began whispering furiously. "Who the hell are you, and what the heck do you think you're doing in my room? I could call the police on you."

"_Mi amor, _please, listen." he said smoothly. "I was called here, and I found you. You are the most lovely person I've ever set eyes on."

Most girls would have at least smiled by this point, but the girl only scowled. "Whatever. Leave right now, or I will call the cops. And don't call me...whatever you just called me. If you must know, my name is Heather."

He took her hand. "Mine's Alejandro. It's a pleasure to meet someone as beautiful as you, Heather." He kissed her hand like a gentleman, but she pulled it back, scowling harder.

"I don't care what your name is, just get out!" she hissed.

"I would much rather stay here, then I could gaze at you." Alejandro said flirtatiously. "I have said that I am not going to hurt you. Isn't that enough?"

Unfortunately, Heather's sharp eyes had noticed something. "Are those..._fangs?" _Alejandro drew his extended fangs up immediately, but it was too late.

"You're a vampire!" Heather exclaimed. "Uh...I have two brothers and a sister! Take them instead!"

Alejandro took a few steps towards her. "Sshh..." he whispered soothingly. "Don't worry. I promise I will not harm you."

"But..." Heather said, seemingly finding it harder to stay strong. "But you came in here to drink my blood. Why did you bother waking me up?"

"Because that was not the reason I came in here." Alejandro told her. "If it was, maybe I would feed on the siblings you were so willing to give up to me. I came for you. Although this may be the first time we have spoken, I feel a connection with you, Heather. As if we have known each other for years, rather than minutes."

This was it. He'd found a girl that wasn't just a one-time snack. This was the girl he wanted to feed on again and again, until she became a vampire just like him. Her strong personality only made her more attractive, and now he was noticing, the scent of her blood was making it harder for him to think rationally.

"That's...that's just..." Heather stammered. "Whatever. You need to leave right now. Even vampires should know that sneaking into a girl's room at night is really creepy."

"I can only come at night." Alejandro whispered. "May I come back to see you again?"

Heather actually seemed to consider it. She gave a sigh. "You're going to come back no matter what I say, aren't you."

Alejandro couldn't help smirking at her. "But before I leave, may I steal a goodbye kiss?" He was looking for an opening. He would have to lie to her, but then, as a vampire, lying to humans was simply part of life.

Heather looked at him, and then, gave a slight nod.

That was all the approval Alejandro needed. He pulled her into a kiss, and when he tried to deepen it, she didn't try to pull away. Soon, her white singlet and pink shorts lay forgotten on the floor, while Heather herself squirmed, but she hadn't tried to resist it, not for one moment.

"Please, please, Alejandro, please, more!" she begged, but in a hushed voice, not wanting to wake up her family.

Finally, when Heather was distracted, coming down from the high, he made the last move. He kissed her neck, sweetly and tenderly, then opened his mouth...and bit down.

Her blood tasted beautiful. So sweet and tangy, like a soft drink but nicer. "_I could definitely get used to this kind of feeding."_

When Alejandro had finished feeding, Heather lay unconscious again. He quickly redressed her in her nightwear, and then opened the window again.

"Farewell, Heather." he murmured. "I shall be back tomorrow. And for the rest of your life, you shall be mine."

He slipped out, leaving the unsuspecting girl unaware of the chain of events set off by what had just transpired.

Yes, the incubus vampire was a dangerous creature.

**That was my first time writing Aleheather. Did I write it OK? Were they in character for this AU? Please review and tell me. At least, review if you wouldn't mind Alejandro visiting you one night. I know I wouldn't mind!**

**Okay, if you don't want him visiting you, also review! Everyone who does review, I'll either arrange him to visit you, or make sure he doesn't.**

**Aw, screw it, please do review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bet you didn't expect to see me back at this story! Well, I felt I just had to continue it. So let's see what happened next...**

**Oh, and thanks to PolkadotPandaGurl, I'mNotShortI'mFunsize and RoyalBlueBunny for reviewing!**

When Heather opened her eyes the next morning, she groaned, feeling unusually weak. Images flashed before her eyes of the dream she'd had. At least, she'd thought it was a dream...of course it was a dream! Vampires existed, sure, but she was sure they didn't take the form of seductive teenage guys, and why would they be interested in anything besides blood? Yes, it was a dream, nothing more. She couldn't remember much about her dream, just that a vampire had visited her, that he was incredibly hot, and that he'd tricked her into willingly losing her virginity to him, and then he'd bitten her...she blanked out after that.

Heather looked around at her room. Nothing was out of place. However, she couldn't shake off the feeling of fear and lust she'd had in her dream as she dressed, got her stuff ready for school, grabbed her one square of toast, and drove to school.  
>Heather was not one to like school, but the one thing she wanted most was to feel back in control. And she knew her best chance of that was to hang out with her friends...not that she respected them.<p>

"Hi, Heather!" chirped Lindsay as Heather went to her locker. She gave a gasp. "Omigosh, what happened to you? You're all...pale..."

"Thanks, Lindsay, you really know how to compliment a girl." Heather muttered snarkily.

Dakota, another one of Heather's posse, looked up from her mobile phone long enough to say "Heather, aren't you wearing any makeup? You look like you borrowed Gwen's foundation."

Heather waved a hand. "As if I would look like that social outcast! And I am wearing makeup! I just had a hard time sleeping last night. All those reports of local weird things and everyone thinking it's vampire attacks...I guess it got to me."

"A vampire got to you?" squeaked Lindsay. "You're a vampire?"

Heather rolled her eyes. "Lindsay, first, one visit from a vampire does not turn their victim into a vampire. Second, it was a dream. So no, I'm not a vampire."

Talking to her posse made Heather feel a little better, if only a little. One thing where she was perfectly in control was in the social structure. Heather was the queen bee of the school, with boys in awe of her, and girls envying her. The social outcasts despised her, the rest of the school wanted to be her. She was currently single, but only because she wanted to be. Most of all, Heather was the three things that all queen bees should be: rich, popular and beautiful. Dakota was her only true friend, and therefore, was the only girl in school able to get away with calling Heather out on things. Lindsay was Heather's lackey and willing slave, and by extension, Lindsay's BFF Beth was allowed to hang around with the popular group. Courtney, who was on the student council, was sometimes part of the group, but mainly so Heather would have some power over the council – Courtney didn't always express Heather's views at council meetings, but she was the only one who would do it at least once in a while.

At lunchtime, today was a day that Courtney joined the group. She began to sit down, and then stared. "Heather, are you aware there's a mark on your neck?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be wearing your hair loose to hide it?"

Heather gasped. "There's a mark on my neck?" She turned to her group, glaring. "Lindsay, why didn't you say anything?"

"I – I didn't see it!" Lindsay stammered. She hated it when Heather got mad at her, which she did frequently. The sweet-natured girl didn't mean to screw up on so many things – she was just ditzy and had a short attention span.

Courtney shrugged. "I just noticed. But you might want to cover it."

Heather sighed and pulled her hair out of its usual ponytail, letting her long dark hair cover her neck.

Courtney lowered her voice. "You know, you're not the only girl that's had those puncture marks. Everyone has been getting them recently. Everyone's saying it's vampires, but I think that's really stupid – if vampires were feeding, people would have disappeared and turned up as vampires by now. Three weeks ago – Bridgette over there -" She waved a hand in the direction of a girl wearing a blue hoodie with blonde hair in a ponytail "-she had puncture marks, but she wouldn't say why. It's weird – even I had them, but they're gone now. I have absolutely no idea where they came from!"

Heather shrugged. She was starting to forget her dream in the face of everyday life. Courtney was right – the marks would be gone in a week.

At home, Heather was, as usual, a bit downcast. At school, she may have always been the queen, but at home, her siblings overshadowed her. The most attention she got was her mom asking her how school was, and her dad asking when she got home, about two hours after she got back home. Usually, she would go to the mall or hang out with her friends after school, but all of them were busy – Dakota was auditioning for a modelling job, Lindsay was on a date with her boyfriend Tyler, and Courtney said she had to do her homework and rushed off.

When Heather entered her room that evening, she noticed something out of place. She hadn't noticed it when she woke up, and she knew it wasn't there last night, but it was there.

A piece of thick paper lay on her bedside table. On it, beautiful calligraphy spelled out:

_Heather – I am counting the hours until I return to you tonight. Forgive me for not being completely honest with you last night, but I hope that I will more than make up for it soon enough. Sleep well tonight, mi angel. Soon I will be there with you again._

Heather didn't need to be told that it was out of her dream. "_It was...it was real?" _she thought in horror. She'd let a vampire touch her, pleasure her, make her plead for more...and drink some of her blood? She still didn't remember much about it – but she remembered that perfectly. She remembered with relief that he was extremely handsome, but that didn't change things enough. He was still a blood-drinking monster.

Heather flipped open her mobile phone and texted Dakota. _Kota – can I sleep over at yours tonight? Please? I'll explain when I'm over. _She was sure Dakota would say yes, but she had to ask. She started packing what she'd need.

Dakota texted back: _Sure – but you owe me an explanation._

"Mom, I'm staying over at Dakota's tonight!" Heather called as she left the house, after writing her own little note. Her mom didn't answer, but Heather walked out anyway.

She couldn't stand to tell Dakota the truth – would she even believe it? Everyone knew that vampires usually moved from victim to victim...then again, most, Heather included, thought that one feed turned the victim into a vampire. She was still human, so she knew that one feed hadn't drained her completely, or turned her, but she couldn't quite believe it. And even if that was true, why her? Why would he return to her?

Heather made up some story about a stalker, and to her relief, her friend bought it and Heather had a peaceful night.

It came to three am again, and Alejandro was, just as the night before, slipping into Heather's bedroom. There, he found nothing but a note lying on the bed. He picked it up, and the word jumped out at him:

(_Blood) Sucker!_

He was more amused than anything, although annoyed that she had eluded him. But he had to admit, Heather getting away once was interesting. She was harder to draw in than most. "_But I love a challenge. _The way she'd run made Alejandro even more sure that he'd chosen the right girl to pursue.

He wrote another note and left it on Heather's bed for her to find the next day.

"You can't run forever, Heather." he murmured. "You win for tonight, but by the time I have to feed again next week, I will find you, and you _shall _be mine."

**I know, not a very action-y chapter. Sorry to those who wanted more action. I somehow see Alejandro gracefully accepting that Heather has bested him once, and will simply try harder next time to win overall. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! So let's continue this story!**

Heather had dreaded returning to her house the next day, but there was no way that both her parents and Dakota's parents would be okay with it. That afternoon, she found another note on her bedside table, in the same calligraphy as last time.

This note read: _Touche. I'm impressed, senorita. However, I prefer the term "immortal"._

Heather, trying to lie to herself and be strong, rolled her eyes. "What is with this guy? Tries to write like he's just _so _sophisticated and keeps adding some European language to everything." (Heather mostly cut her Spanish class).

But deep down, Heather dreaded that night. She barely responded to anyone, and spent the whole evening in her bedroom, trying to think of a way to be somewhere else, although she'd essentially already resigned herself to what would happen.

Heather didn't think she'd be able to sleep at all, but she did, albeit fitfully. She was tossing and turning. Heather was already a light sleeper at the best of times.

At three am exactly, Heather's window opened of its own accord, and a familiar form stepped in. He touched Heather's shoulder gently. "Heather..." he whispered softly.

Heather woke up and instantly slid to the opposite side of the bed before fixing a scowl onto her face. "Move along." she spat. "You're done with me."

"Oh, I do not think so." Alejandro said smoothly. He slowly advanced towards the girl. "I am far from done. I like you, Heather, and I don't want to be done with you just yet. Haven't you missed anything at all about me? I know I missed everything about you."

"Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?" Heather snapped. "Of course I don't miss anything! I barely remember a thing about it." She was stretching the truth just a tiny bit...

"Oh?" Alejandro looked triumphant. "Then maybe you would like me to refresh your memories..." He moved closer to her.

"In your dreams, pal." Heather scowled. "You touch me ever again, and I'll...I'll..." What could she do? "...I'll stake you!" she threatened triumphantly.

Alejandro was undetered. "Really? Don't you miss...this?" He ran his fingers across her arm, making her shudder in pleasure. "Or this..." his hand went slightly lower and caressed the line of skin just below her singlet and above her shorts, lingering nearer to her place but not quite going there.

Heather did like these little touches, and her shorts were in danger of dripping if she didn't take them off, but her memory did recall one thing, and she attempted to push him away.  
>"No!" she said, trying to sound strong. "I won't give in to you. I know you're just using that as an excuse so that I won't stop you when you...ugh...feed."<br>"As much as I would love to taste your blood again, that was not in the cards for tonight." Alejandro answereed charmingly. "I was planning that we'd have some fun, and then we would talk. The other way around if you were in a good mood, but I get the feeling that you need cheering up." He slipped his hand past the shorts, but didn't let his fingers go anywhere apart from the top. "Do you like that?" he teased. "Do you want me to continue?" He let the smirk leave for a moment, and then said something he never intended. "I will stop if you can honestly tell me you don't want me, but judging by how moist I can tell you're getting, you're lying when you say you don't want me, Heather. I know you do."

Heather cursed her reactions. She didn't want to feel this way. Her body was betraying her every word. Although she didn't realize it at that moment, her strength at hiding her emotions was falling away, too. Slowly, her face was taking on the look of terror that she felt.

Alejandro was surprisingly attuned to the thoughts of his prey, most of the time, and he'd known that Heather was a little scared. But he was surprised at just how much he had underestimated how scared she really was.

"You're afraid of me." he murmured softly.

"Duh!" Heather said quickly, covering up her fear with snarkiness. "Did it ever occur to you that you stalk the streets at night, looking for girls to satisfy you. I'm sure you've done to every girl what you did to me before you drank from them."

"You may be correct." Alejandro easily replied. Heather hadn't expected him to admit it that fast. "But you're the first girl that I have returned to." he continued. "I meant it when I said I felt something was there with you and I. And I don't have to feed more than once a week. I want to show you that I am not your enemy, Heather.'

"So what are you?" Heather shot back bitterly. "My lover? And what am I to you? Your little love slave?"

"Much as I like the idea of you calling me Master," Alejandro chuckled lightly, "No. I simply want to be your friend, and if you will allow it, something more..." he whispered the last part seductively.

"You're nuts!" Heather declared. "You don't really want that. You just want me so you can drink my blood, and probably turn me into a vampire too!"

Part of that was exactly right, but Alejandro wasn't going to tell her that. He moved his hand a little further down to see if that got another response. Heather didn't do anything, she didn't even make a move to stop him, so he continued to tease her.

After a minute, Heather let out a moan. "Stop teasing me already!" she begged. "Just do it!" Soon enough, things were happening the same way they had two nights before. The only difference was that Alejandro kept to his word and resisted the urge to take some of Heather's blood. It would take several more feeds before she could be turned, but he could mark her as his the next time he fed from her. With Heather, patience and persistance would be the key. But Alejandro was sure he could do it. With a little persuasion, Heather would want him to turn her after a month.

Heather wasn't unconscious this time, though. "I suppose I already told you all that you needed to know." Alejandro finally said.

"I guess you did." Heather answered. "Are you going to let me go now?"

"I should let you get some more sleep, I suppose." Alejandro answered. "I'd stay, but I have to get home before sunrise. Not that I shrivel up or sparkle or anything..."

"What does happen?" Heather suddenly asked. "Why can you only come out at night?"

"All in good time, _chica." _He lifted a hand in goodbye. "Farewell, Heather, for now. I shall see you again soon."

Heather fell asleep as soon as he was gone, feeling better than she had before the visit. She still despised and feared the vampire, but when he'd talked to her, he almost seemed like a regular rational person. But she still hated him for treating her as if he had a right to have her, and to sneak into her room at night, when no one knew what was going on. But most of all, she hated that he could make her feel that good, when she wanted so much to dislike him for it.

As Alejandro moved swiftly towards his home, thoughts of Heather filled his mind. He needed more information on her, to discover more and see what might be her weak point. "It's a good thing I do have a human friend." he smirked as he took out his mobile phone. "_Mi amor, _you will willingly belong to me soon enough."

**I know I've been ending every chapter the same way. Sorry. Please review!**

**Seriously, review! I value the reviews more than follows or favourites!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Right! Let's go on and see what happens next! Oh, and kudos if you know who Alejandro called, not that I was subtle about it. I don't know why I chose him, I just felt like it. And I chose ringtones that I thought the characters would choose. Thanks for reviewing, EvilAngel666 and ****TDSUPERFAN88****.**

The cellphone started playing Skillet's "Monster" until the teen with the colourful hair sleepily reached over and answered it. "Whaddya want?" he growled into the phone. "It's four!"

"I apologize." the voice on the other end of the line said. "But you owe me a favour, and I need some information on someone."

The boy sighed and said "Okay, Alejandro, who is it this time?"

"Do you know a girl by the name of Heather?" Alejandro asked as he entered his house (with the rest of his family still living human lives, he was alone). "Dark hair, grey eyes, strong fiery personality. She probably goes to the same high school as you."

"Of course!" the boy said. "Everyone knows who she is. She's like the Alpha girl of my high school. But if you want anything deeper, I'll give you Sierra's number. Even when I go to school, I'm not in Heather's classes, but I know Sierra's in a few of them, and she knows everything about everyone." He paused, and then said "Why Heather, anyway? You never usually want information on a girl you've already had." It was true. Usually, when Alejandro called, he was asking for a tip on who he should take next – in fact, that was what had led him to Courtney.

Alejandro gave a sigh. "Okay, can you tell me how to get information off this Sierra?"

The boy couldn't help a smirk as he spoke. "Oh, Sierra's nuts. She'll probably do it for nothing – but if you want to, tell her that you'll convince Cody Anderson to ask her out if she'll help. I'll give you his address. Just do your creepy hypnotism vampire thing on him."

"It's called persuasion, amigo." Alejandro said in an irritated tone. But he was lying. Although he was naturally charming and manipulative, he did have a vampiric ability that suggested what he did went beyond charisma, an ability that could make people do almost anything he wanted. So far, the only one of his victims he'd ever had to consciously use it on was Heather – yes, that was the only way he'd managed to weaken her defenses, but he planned to use it as little as possible, because the aim was to make her willing to belong to him, not forced to be his.

"Whatever." his connection said. He gave up Sierra's mobile number and Cody's address, and rang off.

Alejandro knew that with persuasion, he could probably convince Sierra the same way he did with everyone, but he knew that he should never be indebted to anyone, so he intended to pay her debt with this Cody. But he'd have to wait until daybreak to call.

True, vampires usually slept during the day, but mostly only because they wanted to. Just as Alejandro had told Heather, light didn't harm him, nor did his skin sparkle (_Honestly, where did that author come up with that?), _but it was just easier to go out at night. Besides, he couldn't completely hide his fangs, and he really didn't want the hassle of vampire hunters coming for him. He could try to blend in with the other teenagers, but what was the point of going to school? He had been stuck in a seventeen-year-old's body for sixty-three years (although he still felt as young as ever), so there would be no point.

It got to eight-thirty, and Alejandro finally dialed Sierra's number. Sadly, he only got an answerphone. "_Hi, you've reached Sierra's phone!" _an annoyingly high-pitched exuberant voice chirped. "_I''m busy right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you ASAP, especially if you're Cody!"_

Well, at least it was the right phone. Alejandro left a message "Hola, Sierra. I was directed to you by a friend. I need some information on a girl, and if you agree to help me, I can help you draw in Cody."

After leaving the message, he went to grab some sleep before nightfall (and no, he had a regular bed like everyone else – vampires did not sleep in coffins). But he was shocked awake when his phone began playing Britney Spears' "Womanizer" around eleven-thirty.

"Buenos dias?" he said, trying to wake himself up.

"Hello?" a bright voice said on the other side. Alejandro recognized the answerphone voice immediately, and jerked awake, grimacing at how perky the voice sounded.

"Is this Sierra?" he said.

"Of course!" the voice giggled. "So you're the guy who was going to help me with Cody?"

"In exchange for some information."

"Yes, I got that part!" Sierra said excitedly. "So, tell me, who is the girl?"

"Do you know Heather?"

"Of course, silly!" Sierra giggled again. "Don't you go to this school? Everyone here knows her!"

"No, I don't go to your high school." Alejandro said, truthfully enough. "But I met Heather recently, and I want to know more about her. One of my friends said that you were the person to ask if I wanted to know about her."

"Uh-huh." Sierra said. "What do you want to know about her?"

"Absolutely anything. What she likes and dislikes, her strengths, weaknesses, goals, dreams, fears, friends, family-"

"Well, I'll send you most of these via email, once I have everything." Sierra offered. "But for now, Heather is the most popular junior at our school. Her best friend is called Dakota, and she also hangs out with Lindsay, Lindsay's friend Beth, and sometimes Courtney."

"Courtney?" Alejandro remembered the girl he'd fed on the week before he met Heather, but didn't think about it. She probably didn't remember him, anyway. Most of his victims remembered nothing, or very little. They never seemed to remember the actual feeding. He immediately dismissed the thought (planning to find out later on) and said "Anything else?"

"Well, she's single." Sierra giggled. "Judging by the fact that you want to know everything about her, that must be important to you. So anyway, I'll email the rest once I have it all. What's your email address?"

"It's ladykiller17 ." Alejandro answered. He'd chosen the name due to the ironic double meaning and the age he'd stayed at for the last few decades.

"And when do you help me with dating Codykins?"

Alejandro grimaced, immediately pitying Cody, and said "He'll be asking you out within a week."

Sierra squealed on the other end of the line. "Okay, thanks!" She rang off.

Alejandro sighed. Sierra was very irritating, but as long as she'd give him the relevant information on Heather, that was all he cared about.

"Note to self." he muttered as he tried to get back to sleep. "Once I've won Heather, never try for Sierra."

**Which is probably a good idea. Seduction works with some girls, but not Sierra! So what did you think of that chapter? After doing a couple of Heather-centred chapters, it was time to get back into Alejandro's mind. We'll be back to Heather next chapter, though. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter, coming right up! And I'm sure you all know exactly why I made the choice for Sierra's ringtone. Also, everyone, just out of interest, wanna try picking a ringtone for the other characters? I have one in mind for Courtney, but no one else. Thanks for your review****,****CrazyFangirlOfAwesomeness (great penname, by the way) and ****TDSUPERFAN88****.**

Heather was confused when, in her fourth period class, she sat in her usual place, and then Sierra slid into the seat next to her.

"Um, what are you doing?" she asked. Sierra was not one of the popular kids, so Heather hardly ever talked to her. In fact, the only reason she knew Sierra's name was because everyone knew Sierra by her exuberance, her violently purple ponytail and her obsession with geeky Cody.

"I'm sitting next to you, of course!" Sierra said brightly. "We've been at the same high school for three years, and we've never gotten to know each other! Now's as good a time as any!"

"Well, maybe I'm not interested in getting to know you." Heather snapped bluntly.

"I want to get to know you, though!" Sierra persisted. Heather sighed, knowing how persistent Sierra could be, and answered all her questions just to shut her up. She was already irritated, having her sleep patterns interrupted – and _no, _in fact, she wasn't looking forward to that night unless Alejandro decided to leave her alone, but she suspected he wouldn't.

She didn't even know why he wanted to know her. He was a freaking vampire, why would he care about her? He'd even admitted that she was the first girl he'd actually bothered to see twice, and while both times they'd been together, he'd seduced her, she was confused as to why he bothered to come and see her without drinking some of her blood. However, she made a resolve not to give in that night. He didn't seem like the type to actually force her into anything. She couldn't let herself enjoy anything he tried on that night.

But the next morning, Heather woke up after an uninterrupted sleep, and she was pleasantly surprised. Maybe Alejandro had decided to leave her alone.

However, for every good thing, there was also a trade-off. Sierra was like a leech, following Heather everywhere and asking her questions. Dakota and Courtney both told her to go away, as well as Heather herself, but the girl just refused to take a hint. It wasn't even a school day – it was Saturday, and Sierra still found a way to follow Heather everywhere at the mall.

Her flow of questions was only interrupted once. Just as she opened her mouth to ask Heather the next inane question, her phone suddenly rang, playing Lady Gaga's "Paparazzi".

"Sorry." Sierra said. "One moment." She opened her phone. "Hi, Sierra talking!" Suddenly, her face lit up. "Really? Is it really you?" She listened. "Of course, Cody! Of course I'll go out with you! Okay, seven. Yes. Bye-bye, I'll see you then!" She closed her phone and started firing more questions at Heather immediately, not stopping, not even to gush about the boy of her dreams asking her out.

Heather didn't know what this was all about, of course. And surprisingly enough, after a couple of days, Sierra left her alone again.

"That was so weird." Dakota commented, the day Sierra stopped asking questions. "It's like she had some kind of creepy questionaire or something. I mean, she even asked everything, from what kind of guy you like to the deep stuff, like your fears."

Heather shrugged. "Figured it couldn't do much harm. Not like she's going to make a sumo wrestler suddenly materialize in Canada of all places. All I have to do is steer clear of Japan for, like, my whole life."

Dakota giggled. "I still think your phobia of sumo wrestlers is so messed up!"

"Oh, yeah?" Heather shrugged. "Check out Lindsay. She's scared of walking through a minefield in heels. Like she's ever going to have to do that! And even though Courtney doesn't say it, I see how she reacts in the lunchroom. She's scared of green jelly! I mean, seriously!" Both girls burst out laughing.

Although Alejandro had visited Heather on Tuesday, Wednesday (although of course, she'd been at Dakota's that day) and Thursday, he left her completely alone for the next four nights. He figured Sierra would send him the information, and he'd get it before he had to feed again. But no, Tuesday night approached, and no email from Sierra came. And there was no way he could stand to go without blood for another night.

So on Tuesday night, he, as usual, slipped out of his house and headed for Heather's neighbourhood. As usual, her window was closed, but he opened it, and then debated whether to wake Heather or not. He could feed from her, awake or not, but he usually woke his victim so that he could seduce her.

He didn't have the choice to make, however, as Heather seemed to sense something and blinked, opening her eyes. "Oh." she said. "It's you. I was hoping you'd forgotten about sneaking into my room at night."

"I apologize for not coming to see you for the past four days, Heather." Alejandro began.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd apologize for seeing me at all." Heather began snarkily. "It's been a week since-" Heather stopped, suddenly realizing something.

"_I don't have to feed more than once a week." _he'd mentioned on Thursday. And he'd drank from her last Tuesday. She inched away, her face betraying her true feelings. She was terrified.

"Why the scared face, _senorita?_" Alejandro asked charmingly. "I've told you, you don't have to be scared of me. I would never harm you."

"Right." Heather managed to sound angry. "So that's why you fed on me last week, and that's why you're here to do it again!"

"Heather, that's not what I'm here for." he lied, not yet exerting his superpowered persuasion. "Can't I just come here simply wanting to enjoy the pleasure of your company?"

"My company?" Heather asked. "The only two times we've met, you've seduced me, and let me tell you, those were the first and last times you will ever do it." She sounded sincere, although secretly, she did want to feel his touch again. It was harder to resist him when he was there, right in front of her.

Alejandro sighed dramatically. "I didn't want to do this." he said,. "I truly didn't, but I can see that no matter what I say, you will refuse." It was true,. He really had started to grow to like Heather for her strength of character...and her killer body didn't hurt, either. He reached out at only a speed a vampire could and pressed the spot on Heather's neck that made her pass out. Then he finally lowered his head to her neck and drank. This time, Heather's blood was a bit more spicy than he'd remembered, but still sweet. Again, it tasted amazing.

After he was done, Alejandro remembered one more thing he needed to do. After he was done, he swiped his tongue over the puncture marks, and then touched them. This left no trace of the marks, but left another, barely noticeable one, like a tattoo. This mark spelled out VM in bright red.

This mark meant that Alejandro had marked Heather as his blood source and his alone – each vampire's mark had a different colour, and Alejandro's red was because it was the colour of salsa and spice to him, both of which he liked. Any vampire that Heather might meet again would not be allowed, or even able to take any of her blood. To them, the skin would be unbreakable, while he could take it any time. Once he had turned her, which would take another...eight feeds, he estimated, the mark would disappear, but by then, she would probably willingly be around him.

However, when he got home early in the morning, he had a message from uberfangirl reading _"The file of Heather stuff is attached. So you did make Cody ask me out? Thank you!"_

Alejandro opened the file, and stared. All of the papers were full of statistics and facts. Sierra had done her assigned job admirably. It was definitely worth talking to Cody on Friday night. No matter how irritating Sierra was, she had been very helpful.

A smirk crossed Alejandro's face as he scrolled through things like _Fears, Nightmares, Dreams, _and even Heather's answer questionnaire that _Star Stalker _magazine asked a different star each month. He was interested to discover the answer to what Heather thought was her best quality: "_Probably my ability to do everything better than everyone else while simultaneously making everyone do everything for me."_

"Oh, Heather." he murmured. "You and I are more alike than I thought. But...anything you can do, I can do better."

**A lot had to go down in this chapter. Heather's answer to that question came from the Total Drama World Tour biographies, which you can find on Total Drama Wiki – everyone who competed that season has answers – it's why I chose the mark to be red, it's apparently Alejandro's favourite colour. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let's continue, shall we? Thanks for reviewing, Cookieplzandthnx and Crystalmoon39.**

When Heather woke the next morning, she had no memory of what had occurred the night before. All she knew was that she felt even weaker than she had on that first night. Her eyes flickered over to her bedside table, to see if there was a note left there.

No. There was nothing.

Heather wondered if Alejandro had visited her and not woken her up, because she still remembered what he'd said about feeding once a week. But there were no puncture marks on her neck, and she didn't notice the other mark.

It confused her. "_So why do I feel this way, if nothing happened?" _She didn't feel ill, per se, just lethargic. When she got to school, Lindsay again remarked on how pale she was.

Courtney noticed, too. She didn't sit with the popular group at lunch, but she was in Heather's last class, and immediately she saw Heather, she sat down next to her.

"Heather, are you okay?" she asked, with slightly condescending concern. "You look like you're going to faint."

"Thanks a lot." Heather muttered sarcastically. "I've been getting that a lot recently."

"But honestly," Courtney said, "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, okay?" Heather snapped irritatedly. She had a short temper at the best of times. Feeling tired wasn't exactly helping her mood.

That afternoon, Heather found another note on her bedside table. She frowned. It definitely hadn't been there that morning, but she read it anyway.

_I am taking a risk to put this here during the day, but I feel that I should tell you that I will not be seeing you tonight. Rest assured, I will be with you again tomorrow night._

Heather scowled. "Like you bothered to tell me when you left me alone for the last four nights." she muttered, before suddenly realizing what she just said. It was as if she'd been annoyed that Alejandro had left her alone without warning before. But she'd actually valued her nights alone, since broken sleep had not helped her in the least. "_But then again," _her mind whispered, "_It's not as if you didn't enjoy what you were awake for..."_

"Shut up!" Heather snapped out loud. "I despise that guy...vampire...whatever!"

While Heather contemplated her situation, Alejandro was making plans. The reason he'd decided not to visit Heather was because he'd spent most of the morning reading the extensive amount of information Sierra had given him, and the afternoon planning on how to utulize the information and win Heather over with it. He'd also kept notes of how much he and Heather really had in common. Superficially, it seemed like there was nothing, but he recognized the same determination, stubbornness, pride, skills of manipulation...the list went on. He also discovered that Heather hated to be told what to do. "_That's the only thing I hope to change." _He'd told her before that he liked her, but as he started applying these traits to the Heather he knew and understanding her better, he felt even more of an attraction to her. Did he love her? He wasn't sure – he'd never loved anyone. As a human, he'd never really felt much emotion for anyone besides himself. As a vampire, he didn't see the point of having an attachment. But now...he definitely felt something for Heather.

Anyway, being awake for 24 hours straight made even a vampire tired. He was used to getting sleep during the day. So he'd decided to stay home and chill for most of the night, then get to sleep early, while it was still dark.

There was one last piece of information to watch as dusk came. It was a link to a video. Alejandro clicked, and an image of Heather came up, with two blondes hovering nearby, a willowy girl dressed in pink and a vapid-looking girl with a blue bandanna.

"Sierra, what the hell are you doing?" Heather snapped, facing the camera.

"I'm just trying out my video camera." Sierra's voice said innocently from behind the camera.

"You are?" exclaimed the blonde in pink. She smoothed her hair down and smiled, pushing herself into the limelight. "Hi." she said, posing. "Dakota here. I'm a natural at this kind of thing, and I've been doing it for years. So pick me!" She sighed. "Okay, well, I still have to get my speech in order, but I need to work out exactly how to present myself to the agencies. Send me the footage tonight, yeah?"

"Ooh, can I be on film too?" squealed the other blonde. "Hi, I'm Lindsay!"

Finally, Heather sighed. "Sierra, just stop recording. Okay? Stop! Seriously!" That was the whole video, but there was more than meets the eye.

Sierra had given a short description of each member of Heather's posse, but actually seeing Dakota and Lindsay with Heather was pretty surprising. Alejandro had surmised that Heather was pretty intelligent, even in the short time he'd known her. The information Sierra had given him proved that it was true.

"_So why would Heather be friends with such shallow people?" _he wondered. "_Sure, they're easy enough to control, but doesn't she have anyone genuine to be friends with?"_

A smile crossed his face. "_I suppose that's what I should be. Not that I can be truthful to her all the time, but after learning all this, I suppose I owe it to her to let her find out who I really am."_

As a matter of fact, the mask Alejandro had was part of him. Even as a kid, he'd understood the concept of saying what people wanted to hear, being so good at it that he'd once talked his school bus driver into letting him drive. His father had been a diplomat, and by this time, the concept of telling people what they wanted to hear was a part of him, every bit as much as anything he was genuine about. But then, the only real lies he'd told Heather were the ones about not hurting her or not drinking her blood – lies he needed to tell. When he told her how lovely she was or that he liked her for her personality, he was being truthful, something he'd never done with any other girl. Sure, he'd said things to other girls, like how much he liked that Bridgette was easygoing, that he admired Leshawna's confidence and that Courtney's build was perfect, but he hadn't meant most of it. But when he said those things to Heather, he realized that he wasn't just drawing on things he might have liked – he actually did like them. So he'd probably maintain that mask – but he can still be genuine with it...right?

He went to sleep around the same time that he usually visited Heather. "I'll see you tomorrow night, _belleza." _he murmured as he closed his eyes.

**Ugh, Google Translate sucks! I am never sure whether it's telling me the Spanish or the Italian translation, so let me know if "belleza" is Spanish or not. In a review! Yeah, you got me. It was part of my plan to get you all to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! And it's time to continue with the story!**

As much as Heather hated to admit it, she half-anticipated seeing Alejandro the next night. Part of her still dreaded it, but she reminded herself to stay strong. She would not let him seduce her again.

Heather was glad that she managed to still get in a few hours of sleep before she felt a hand touch her shoulder and a voice whisper "Wake up, Heather."

The Asian girl opened her eyes and sent her signature death glare at Alejandro. "I didn't miss you." she said flatly. "Couldn't you have made my week and stayed away longer?"

Alejandro chuckled lightly. "Oh, Heather. Your sarcasm is so amusing. Admit it – you did miss me just the tiniest bit."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I've been meaning to ask you if you came here last Tuesday."

"Oh." Alejandro's eyes flickered down. "Yes. I suppose you might not remember that."

"What did you do?" Heather demanded. Alejandro answered by reaching out and letting his finger ghost across the mark he'd made. Heather caught it, and immediately grabbed her hand mirror. Finally, she saw the tiny but bright mark. She made a face. "What IS this? And how did you do it?"

"I had to have you unconscious for the duration of our time together that night." Alejandro explained. "I regret it, but I had to. I made that mark so that should any other vampire visit you, they will be unable to sample your blood. You're mine now, Heather, and mine alone. I am the only one who will be able to get as close..." By this time, he was sitting on Heather's bed, next to where she lay. At that moment, he positioned them so that Heather's head was in his lap, and he played with her hair absent-mindedly.

Heather didn't even notice for a moment. "Uh...when you say...yours...you mean in regards to other vampires, right? Like none of them can get to me?"

"Of course." Alejandro said, deciding to "forget" to mention that he was planning to make Heather his and his alone, soon enough. "I may not be the most noble of my kind," he admitted, "But believe me, Heather – I wouldn't let anyone harm you." He didn't exert any of his superpowered persuasion yet, but he was ready to if he should. But he was speaking genuninely here. He felt that he was the only one who had a right to Heather. From the moment he'd seen her that first day, something had changed. And now that he knew what Heather was all about, whatever he had felt for her was growing rapidly.

"Apart from you." Heather muttered under her breath. She suddenly realized the position she was in and sat up quickly. "Get your hands off me!" she snapped. "I didn't say you could do that."

"You didn't protest when I first moved to that position." Alejandro said with that little smirk on his face. "I assumed that meant I was okay to continue."

Heather moved further away from him, but he just moved closer, so no more distance was between them. Heather couldn't be bothered to actually get out of bed, so she stayed put. "And anyway...about that mark...you couldn't tell me you were going to do that?"

"I wasn't sure how you would take it if I told you beforehand." Alejandro quickly made up the answer.

"I wouldn't have minded if it was safety measures." Heather scoffed, intentionally implying that there was a different reason. She'd suspected it the minute that he'd said "_You're mine now, Heather." _And she wasn't sure whether she liked the thrill that ran through her when he said it.

Alejandro caught the implication, but decided not to acknowledge it. "So, _mi amor, _is there anything you'd like to know about me?"

"For one thing, why do you insist on speaking in some language that I don't understand half the time?"

"Spanish." Alejandro told her, a little bit irritated. "My family comes from Spain. We moved to Canada when I was a kid, and English is my second language."

Heather hadn't expected that. "Okaaayyy...so do you just slip in Spanish because you can, or can you actually not help it?"

This struck Alejandro as quite amusing, and he chuckled, slipping an arm around Heather so sneakily that she didn't notice. "I do it because most women love it. Although I have a tendency to lapse completely into Spanish if I'm angry enough."

Heather smirked. "Hm, I will have to find a way to get that to happen." She frowned. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Alejandro moved as close to her as he could, and she didn't pull away, or even look scared or annoyed. "So, Heather, you'd like to annoy me?" he teased. "Do you know what I'd like you to do even more?" His voice was becoming deeper and more seductive.

"Ugh!" Heather glared at him. "Stop it! I told you, you are not making me do that again."

Alejandro simply pulled her closer, turning to face her. "And how are you going to stop it?" he whispered. "When we both know you want it as much as I do."

Heather changed her attitude. "Please don't make me tonight." she pleaded, yawning. "I'm way too tired."

Alejandro chuckled. "You're so desperate to avoid it that you pretend it's because you're tired?" he teased. "You're a good actress, Heather, but next time, I'd plan my moves. You've been completely wide awake since I got here." Heather opened her mouth, but he held up a hand to stop her, still chuckling. "Don't worry about it, we'll skip it. But, if you really want to go back to sleep..." He smirked, remembering something it had said in her profile about musically talented guys, "Would you permit me to sing you a lullaby?"

Heather gave him a suspicious look. "What kind of lullaby?"

"Anything you want."

Heather considered it. A smile slipped onto her face. "Okay then." she said, picking the best song she could think of. "You know Taylor Swift's song _Stay Beautiful_?"

"May I take a few liberties with the lyrics to better fit our situation?" Alejandro asked. Heather gave a nod, and he wrapped both arms around her as he began to sing.

By the end of the song, Heather was actually asleep. Alejandro took a moment to look at her serene face. Heather looked so much calmer when she was asleep, almost innocent. While he liked her strong forceful subborn personality, it was nice to see that deep down, she was only human, and as fragile and vulnerable as anyone else.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and left her house.

**I wanted this chapter to be a bit sweeter than usual. Did you like it? Please review!**

**And when I say please review, PLEASE REVIEW! It's not gonna kill you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just got this idea on the spur of the moment. Hey, and let me know what you think of Lindsay's song choices. I'm sure everyone knows why I chose them...oh yeah, and we all know I don't own the lyrics to the song Heather chose. And we all know why I chose it. Thanks for reviewing, EvilAngel666, Madison Wooten, and MyNameDontMatter (and it's not supposed to be like Twilight).**

The next day was Friday, and Heather and her friends were already making plans to go out as a group. Well, it was Dakota's idea and Heather liked it. They decided to go to the local karaoke bar and then sleep over at one of their houses.

"But I was supposed to be seeing Tyler!" whined Lindsay.

Heather glared at her. "Lindsay, you see Tyler every day of the week. You have like five classes you spend making out, and then you usually continue that after school and on weekends, which might be why there's more fluff in your head than brains. You can skip it one night. Unless you want to end up having to make friends with people like Zoey and Dawn." She was speaking about two girls who were social rejects. Zoey was very nice and Heather had intitally hoped to add her to her group, but although she'd tried to please, Heather had ditched her when she discovered how alternative the redhead was. Dawn was another social reject, mostly because she kept finding out people's secrets and claiming it was because of their aura. She made people uncomfortable.

Lindsay shivered. "No, I'll come with you guys." She was used to Heather saying mean things and calling her names, and never really called her out on it. It had increased so gradually that she barely noticed.

"Heather, can we go to yours after?" Dakota suggested. "You slept over at mine last week, and the week before that, we slept at Lindsay's."  
>"Oh..um..." Heather wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to tell her friends the truth. It went without saying that she wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Why she should protect Alejandro, she didn't know, but what would happen if she did tell and people actually took her seriously?<p>

"Okay, okay. Sure." Heather said quickly. She had to make a plan to make sure Alejandro wouldn't try to get into her house that night. And if she didn't...well...she'd just have to hope he decided not to visit her.

Unknown to Heather, a certain violet-haired stalker was listening. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but just overhearing meant that she'd have to share that information. She took out her phone and began texting.

Heather was planning to meet Dakota and Lindsay (Courtney declined the offer, saying she had homework to do and knowing if Heather wouldn't ditch her so she'd still have power over the school council) at the bar around seven, so she went home for a while.

On her bedside table, she found one of those notes again. This one said: _I hear my usual visit would be inopportune for tonight, seeing as you will have others over. However, I would prefer not to skip it tonight. I might just see you there._

"And that's after he claims he only comes out at night?" Heather scoffed. "Somehow, I don't believe it."

Across town, a certain person was lying awake, trying to work out if the dim light at the karaoke bar would be good enough to make his fangs unnoticeable, or if they needed to be concealed. To be on the safe side, he drew them up as far as possible, and resolved to keep them inside his mouth as much as possible.

Finally, the hour came and Heather was the last to get to the bar – well, if you called it a bar. The karaoke rooms were at the back and Dakota had called to book one for them.

As they made their way to the room, Heather felt something against her shorts. When she looked, something white was in there. When they got into the room, she pulled out another piece of paper. It was in the calligraphy she'd learned to recognize, as always. It read:

_I'll be right outside the room. Meet me out there in half an hour._

Heather couldn't decide whether to obey it or not. But if he was right outside...

"Okay, let's get this playlist done." Heather said bossily to her friends. She flicked through and found the Lady Gaga song that would get the message across perfectly. "We're doing this one first!"

"Oh, come on, Heather, Gaga is so _tacky."_ Dakota frowned. "You were the one who said she was trying too hard."

Heather shrugged. "Tough, I chose it. It's not like you don't get to choose the songs you want."

Even Lindsay got to pick one or two songs – which were the outdated song _Barbie Girl _and the slightly less outdated _Stupid Girls._

Heather grabbed one of the mics as the music for her first song began, took a deep breath, and started the first verse quietly. She got through the spoken bit, and then all three girls burst into song as the chorus began.

"_Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch, just smoke one cigarette and hush_

_Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto..."_

Sure enough, Alejandro was standing outside the karaoke room, and he instantly knew what Heather's intentions behind choosing that song were. "Don't let me down, Heather." he murmured, too low for anyone else to hear. "Obey my note."

After half an hour had passed, the girls were halfway through a Taylor Swift song, and Heather had no intention of not finishing in order to see someone she wasn't supposed to be anticipating seeing. Yes, she'd decided to obey the note. She justified it as taking pity on the desperate vampire, but in truth, she should have realized that in a way, she actually wanted to see him.

As the strains of music faded, Heather turned to her friends. "Guys, I'll be back in a few minutes." she didn't make an excuse, and just left.

She'd barely left the room when a pleased voice said "So you decided to listen to me, _chica."_

Heather folded her arms and said "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you said you could only come out at night."

"I never said that." Alejandro said, truthfully enough. "I recall saying that I had to get home before sunrise, and that I could only come to your bedroom at night. Nothing about coming out. Besides, it is night."

"But it's still light outside." Heather pointed out reasonably. "What's your deal? And why do you feel the need to interrupt my girls' night?"

"I just wanted to see you, Heather." Alejandro said. "And there was nothing stopping you from not coming out here. You must have wanted to see me, too." He gently tilted her face up to look him in the eyes, but she took a step away.

"I only came out here to tell you that you're not supposed to be interrupting my night!" Heather snapped. "Why don't you just move on to someone else? I could swear I saw the twins from the cheerleading squad back there – why don't you hit on one of them?"

"Because they're not _you._" Alejandro whispered, unconsciously bringing his superpowered persuasion to life. "Why won't you believe me, Heather? I like you. And you like me too, I know you do."

He was right, and the superpowered persuasion was making it difficult for Heather to deny a word he was saying ."Whatever." she managed, looking away from him. "Can I go back to enjoying myself now?"

Alejandro gave her a quick charming smile, showing his fangs for the first time since he'd left. "Have fun. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Unfortunately, neither of them realized that they hadn't been quite as quiet as they thought, standing outside the door of the karaoke room. The minute she got back in, Dakota asked "So who's the guy you were talking to?"

Heather froze.

**Yep, they heard her talking. That was kind of filler, but how's Heather going to explain her way out of this one? It'll be hard for her...please review! Oh yeah, and a free cookie to those who caught my PI reference! That'll be mentioned again in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Let's see what Heather came up with, shall we? Thanks for reviewing, EvilAngel666 (I know it was obvious – but thank you for calling her Sammy).**

Heather didn't know how to answer her friend's question. "How...how did you..."

"We could hear everything." Dakota said, rolling her eyes. "Are you guys dating or something, or not? From what he said, he obviously really likes you. I mean, was that Amy and Samey you were talking about back there – the flyer twins on the cheerleading squad? You actively encouraged him to go flirt with them, and he didn't. And you guys are seeing each other tomorrow night?"

"Oh my gosh, are you seeing him then?" Lindsay squealed. "I peeked out at you guys, and he is _so _cute – not as totally cute as Tyler, but you are still so lucky, Heather!"

Dakota nodded. "He was pretty gorgeous."

Heather rolled her eyes. "We're not dating. He's just this guy I know." she improvised. "He won't leave me alone."

But later that night, when Lindsay had fallen asleep, Dakota looked at her friend seriously. "Heather – about that guy – tell the truth. I didn't want to say it in front of Lindsay – she'd freak. But that guy – I saw him. He's a vampire, isn't he?"

Heather started. "He isn't! How could you tell?"

"He had fangs." Dakota said matter-of-factly. "You don't learn how to look your best like me and not become perceptive. He'd covered it up well, but I saw them when he smiled. How could you not tell me, Heather? I thought you were my best friend."

"I didn't tell anyone." Heather murmured. "You know that day when I came to school with puncture marks on my neck?"

"Yeah..." Dakota said slowly. Heather pulled her hair out of the way to show Dakota the mark on her neck.

"He was the one who gave me those marks. He sneaked into my room the night before and had the nerve to start hitting on me and calling me beautiful and trying to make me want him. And it's kind of fuzzy, but I know he did drink some of my blood after that."

"So how are you not a vampire?" Dakota asked. "I know you're definitely not."

"Ask him." Heather shrugged. " I never bothered to ask. Anyway, he made that mark that's here now last Tuesday. Apparently it stops other vampires from attacking me."

Dakota frowned. "That's true, but is that all he told you? When I was little, I read vampire books. That mark isn't just protective – it marks you as belonging to him. You'll have the mark for as long as your mortal life is, and it means that you belong to him – not just as a person, but as a mate. That's what vampires do if they feel that they've found a human that they want as their mate. I'd say that this one is crazy for you."

Heather gasped. "You mean – that sneaky, completely impossible – ugh! So that was the real reason. What if I don't want to belong to him?"

Dakota shrugged. "I don't know. Ask your vampire. But like it or not, there's no way to get that mark off. I think there was some level of control it causes...but I don't think it controls emotions or actions." she added, seeing the look of horror on her friend's face. "If you want to know more, you'll have to ask someone else."

The next morning, Heather and Dakota said nothing about their conversation to Lindsay – they knew she wouldn't unmderstand. But the meaningful looks they gave each other made it clear that something had happened. Luckily, Lindsay stayed blissfully oblivious.

"I'll text you if I can find any more info." Dakota whispered to Heather as she left. "But...you know...don't expect me to have time. I have another modelling audition anyway."

Heather decided to do the only thing that helped her calm down – therapeutic shopping. But even that couldn't keep her mind off the mark. The only thing to do was see if there was any ideas on the Internet about markings.

There wasn't much at all, but there was something about a telepathic connection, which Heather was surewasn't there. She would have been getting telepathic messages already instead of written ones, wouldn't she? There was no point in writing messages if you could just use telepathy.

Then again, she remembered thinking things that she was sure she'd never have thought of herself. Just at some points, she'd caught herself thinking in a more formal way than usual, or concentrating on something that was unusual for her.

_So, you figured it out? _An amused voice said in her head.

Heather jumped, checking to see that no one was around. "What the-" she said out loud.

_I'm speaking to you through my dreams. I can't do this when I'm awake. _The voice in her head was definitely Alejandro. She could pick out his voice anywhere by this time.

"Why didn't you just do this instead of leaving me messages?" Heather snapped.

_You don't have to speak out loud. I can hear you without that. And in answer to your question, I couldn't just address you directly in your mind. Besides, it was much more fun to plant some thoughts in your mind and see how long it took you to figure it out._

_Jerk. _Heather thought back. _Can't you just leave me alone?_

_Why would I want to do that? _Alejandro answered flirtatiously. _I'm quite looking forward to tonight._

_Well, I'm not. _Heather scowled as she thought her reply back. _Why did I have to hear about that mark from Dakota? What if I don't want to belong to you?_

_Oh, Heather. _Alejandro sighed in her head. _Your friend had most of it right, but belonging to me doesn't mean you can't control your own life. It's only that...well, you will understand in time. I apologize for having done it without your consent, but there was no other way. I meant it when I said I was protecting you, as well. But you already knew that I wanted you. You're the only girl I've cared about enough to do that, you know that._

As Alejandro communicated with Heather as he slept, he kept some information back. What he hadn't said was that the mark also made her desire to be closer to him. Not sexually – just a subconscious feeling that she would get. It was an effect of marking her as a mate – it caused a human to feel affection for whoever marked them, which suited Alejandro perfectly. He wanted to be the one in control of the relationship. Although he liked Heather a lot, he wanted her to fall so hard that she would be willing to do anything for him, long before he let his guard down. The emotional effects of marking her would help a lot in that sense.

Alejandro couldn't wait until he woke up and it was time to see Heather in person, to test out if her resistance to affection had decreased from the last time. After all, it was only two days since she had the mark then. Maybe an extra couple of days would have increased it.

**I hope this chapter was okay! Please review!**

**One more thing. I can imagine what happens in my head, but I can't draw. Would anyone be interested in doing cover art for this fic? If you are, PM me. Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Right, so let's see what else happens! Thanks for reviewing, EvilAngel666 (well, I don't know Dakota too well, but I envisoned her as being perceptive because she has to check how she looks if she wants to be discovered and get famous) and Crystalmoon39. Also, thanks to the guest reviewer who reviewed five times!**

As usual, Alejandro arrived at Heather's house in the early morning, and slipped in. This time, instead of just gently touching Heather's shoulder to wake her, he slipped under the covers next to her, and sat there, wrapping an arm around her. Heather, not opening her eyes, snuggled closer to him in her sleep. Alejandro paused before waking her up, liking the feeling of her being so close.

At that moment, the sleeping Heather gave a sigh, that sounded like she was enjoying whatever it was. "Yes, I'm ready." she said in her sleep. "I love you, and I know you had to wait for it, but I am so happy you did..." Alejandro didn't know what she was dreaming about, but he felt a little jealous for a moment, until he heard Heather's next words.

She was giggling. "Yeah, I hate you too, jerk." she said teasingly. "Insufferable bloodsucker. So what if I'll be one after tonight, I get to enjoy the last time I can call you that."

Alejandro knew he was the only vampire she knew, and he was also the only one that could turn her into a vampire. Did that mean...him holding her had triggered something in her to dream about him? Or had she been dreaming about him already? He felt a thrill go through him. This was something the mark didn't do. _If Heather is dreaming about me, than she must like me, even without the effects of the mark!_

But although Heather was sleeping more heavily than usual, she was still a light sleeper. Soon after she'd spoken, she opened her eyes, and instantly jerked up and scooted further away. "What the – don't you have _any_ morals? It's creepy enough for you to keep coming into my room, but you can't just get into my bed while I'm still asleep!"

Alejandro got out of the bed, but then went back to being over the covers, and put his arm around Heather again. He felt a little triumphant that she didn't pull away – the mark was definitely doing its work in making her actually want this innocent affection. "I apologize for not waking you up earlier." he said softly, "But I didn't want to wake you while you were in the middle of what appeared to be a rather...enjoyable dream."

Heather blushed, remembering what she'd been dreaming about. "How much did you hear?" she demanded. "How long were you in here?"

"Only long enough to hear you calling someone an 'insufferable bloodsucker'." Alejandro quoted her with a little smirk.

Heather's usually ivory skin kept more colour than usual, remembering when she said that in her dream. Alejandro's smirk only widened. "You're beautiful when you blush." he commented casually.

Heather's reply was cold. "You probably only think that because it shows what you really want from me."

Alejandro gave a dramatic sigh. "Oh, Heather, must you always think that is the only thing I want? Yes, we have established that I do what I can to survive. But," and here he began to whisper seductively, "Even if I was as human as you, I would risk everything for the chance to be alone with you."

Heather pushed herself up into a sitting position and folded her arms, scowling. "Wanna know what else we have established? That I will never let you touch me that way again for the rest of my life!"

Again, Alejandro calmly did not deny that he wanted that from her, but only added to it. "It's true that one of the first things I noticed about you was how beautiful you were." he admitted. "But it's not beauty that makes you worth visiting over and over, Heather. If it was only beauty that brought me here, we wouldn't be here now. I made that mark for a reason." He lightly touched the mark he'd made. "I have come to love your personality. I like the way your eyes shoot daggers at me when I compliment you, the way you refuse to show weakness...I have met many girls throughout the years, but you are literally a girl in a million."

Heather raised her eyebrows, looking uncertain. "In short, you're not like anyone else I know." she said. "But I'm not falling for any of this. And even if I believed all of this, I still wouldn't want to be with you." This was starting to become a lie that Heather clung onto as truth, although deep down, she knew she did like him, and besides that, she did want to throw herself on him and beg him to make her feel good again.

Alejandro couldn't get into her mind like he could when he was sleeping, but he could tell what she was thinking. Without dwelling on it too much, he moved his arm lower, to let his hand rest at her hip.

"Are you sure about that, Heather?" he whispered teasingly. "I wasn't lying when I said that I enjoy more about you than what is on the surface. And I know you'll refuse to accept this as a compliment, but the way you hold back from admitting what you really want is really...well, let's just say I found it hard to let you say no last week, when I knew perfectly well that both of us really enjoyed it last time."

Heather couldn't think of a way to deny that last point effectively, and tried instead to find a way to deny her hormones at that moment. "What makes you think I want it now?" she said fiercely.

Alejandro let his hand slip under her T-shirt and stroked her side, making her gasp. "Do you like the way that feels?" he asked. "Don't you want more than that?" After about a minute of this, his hand brushed past her C-cups, and they immediately became more sensitive. Heather held back a cry of pleasure, and finally, she forcibly pulled away.

"I told you, I don't want you to touch me!" she hissed. "If you keep doing things like that, I will personally cut your head off and set you on fire!"

Alejandro couldn't help feeling a little bit of fear at the threat, but he didn't seriously think Heather would kill him. She was strong, but he could sense that as powerful as she was, she wasn't completely ruthless.

He cupped her face with one hand, forcing her to look him straight in the eyes, and put his superpowered persuasion up to full force. He hadn't done anything like that in nine days, and more importantly, he wanted to make Heather admit that she wanted it. "Come on." he whispered. "Don't you remember what it was like? You wanted me then. I know you want me to do it again. All you have to do is admit it. Isn't it easier than fighting?"

The persuasion was slowly but surely working on Heather. Her grey eyes were already starting to lose their fire, and she sighed. Although it had worked, she was still reluctant to say it. "Fine." she said. "I...I guess I do want it."

Alejandro's eyes gleamed at the thought of doing that to her again, and his hand slipped down, staying on the outside of her shorts. He pressed his fingers to the right place, and began rubbing agonizingly slowly. Heather didn't take as long as usual to whimper "Just...just go in already!"

Once they were finished, Alejandro pulled Heather close to him, cradling her against him. Too tired to think about whether resisting was wrong or right, Heather nestled closer.

"I still hate you." she muttered.

Alejandro didn't formulate his answer before Heather was suddenly fast asleep again. He dressed her back in her nightwear, since the night was cold, and got dressed himself, before tucking Heather in and kissing her on the forehead before going back home.

**There needs to be a slight timeskip here. Please review!**


End file.
